


1982-1992

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius always knows when it's Hallowe'en.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1982-1992

How did he know it was Halloween? he wanted to know how he knew it was Halloween, perhaps there had been a visitor, perhaps it wasn't Halloween, and he just wanted it to be because it was easy to remember Halloween, Halloween was something he knew, a definite part of himself.

It was always Halloween. It was always that Halloween; knocking on Peter's door to find him gone; working out how Remus knew that he and Peter had switched; realising that he didn't.

Flames; and char; and Harry crying, blood on his forehead, and knowing it was all his fault.


End file.
